Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital printing machine including a printing bar for inkjet printing.
Published U.S. Patent Application US 2013/0307893 A1 discloses a digital printing machine of that type. The disclosed digital printing machine includes a printing bar with bushings and guide bolts disposed separately from the printing bar. When the printing bar is moved to a working position, the bushings are slipped over the guide bolts.